Eleven Years
by MmmSuite
Summary: This is a shot one with Tony and Luz as portrayed in my fic Made for Me. If you're reading that story, you'll totally get this. If you're not, you should check it out! This is a one shot of what would have happened he didn't die after their first kiss.


**A/N – Ok I'm madly in love with the character Luz I wrote for my fic Made for Me. I can't get her out of my head. If you're reading that story, you'll totally get this. If you're not, you should check it out! I personally love and highly recommend it. :-D This is a one shot of what would have happened that night if Dom's Dad didn't die in the crash. **

**This was 100% inspired by a message from demonpixie1. After she wrote to me I so couldn't get this out of my head and typed up fast enough. Thank you SO much for the inspiration. **

**Please review this and tell me what you think! I could be way off base and need to stick to my original work. Let me know!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tony <strong>_

I couldn't feel more alive as I hug Mia goodbye. Dom and Letty are on the sidewalk waiting for me.

I look to my left and see Lucia. I've always seen her as a test of my love for Isabella. When she first moved into my neighborhood, I thought she was beautiful and I immediately loved her little girl Letty and felt like her father early on. But nothing more than that, nothing could make me more than glance away from Isa for a moment. She did hold my attention longer than anyone besides my wife, but it was her strength that did that. But never enough to think about straying from my love or envision myself with her instead of my wife. Never anything like that. Just enough to make me never able to forget she was there.

But my heart started to betray my wife within hours of her death. I went into my house to find my son in the arms of this woman. I couldn't help but be thankful she was there for my kids and for me. My next thought was that she was would make me whole again. But I started to betray my heart right back. I didn't want to be whole again after causing my wife's death. All because I was too tired and forgot to buy milk. I would never let myself be fixed.

I think of all the time I wasted fighting my love for her. Even a few months ago when we were so close. She said the words to me as I held her in my arms after the police left her house when her ex showed up that night.

"_I love you Tony. I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know what I would do without you." _

"_Lucia, I love you too." _

"_No Tony," she says looking up at me. "I'm **in** love with you. I'm tired of holding that inside me. I just want you."_

"_I…"I start to lie to her, but I can't. "I'm in love with you too. I've always been. But that doesn't change anything. I can't let go of Isabella. It wouldn't be fair to her, when I'm the reason she's dead." _

"_No you're not! I wish that I could convince you of at least that. You're not the cause of that. And Isabella would want this for you. She loved you. She'd want me to make you happy." _

"_You do make me happy. You and those kids are the only things that kept me going. But if it weren't for you, I'd be just that, going. Making the motions and living on autopilot. Every joy and smile and happiness I have and feel is all because of you. But I still just can't…" _

_She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. "I think we should call down the girls." _

We never talked about it again. But it wasn't as easy to hide it anymore. Not with her dating someone and having her ex back in the picture. The morning after her attack as the whole family slept in her hospital room, I leaned over and kissed her on the lips while she slept. It felt like a jolt of electricity through my body. But I still didn't act.

"Bye Lucia."

"Bye Tony."

I walk down the steps and I wonder what the hell I'm doing. I run back up the steps and look her right in the eye and kiss her. Firmly and sensually. I don't want there to be any confusion about what I want. Her. Finally and for good.

"I love you Lucia! We'll work out all the details tonight and tomorrow and forever. I just needed you to know."

"Tony, I…"

"No logical stuff right now. I just needed you to know."

I kiss her again one more time. I want her to remember my lips on hers. All day, until I return.

I fly down the steps and into my car.

"Are you two coming?" I yell at Dom and Letty. That's going to be really complicated. But we'll all going to have to figure it out.

* * *

><p>That night Luz and I leave the kids at the house playing videos games and blasting music. We go for a drive and end up on the beach walking.<p>

"How's it feel to be ranking so high this early in the season?"

"Like I have everything I could dream of. Especially since you're walking with me through it all. You are going to walk with me aren't you?"

"Have I ever let you walk alone?"

"No, you never have."

We stop walking and face each other. Looking into each other's eyes we sit down in the sand. I take both her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you the right way sooner."

"Mia told me there's no expiration date on love."

"Mia's smart."

"She knew we'd end up here someday."

"Where are we? You have a boyfriend and our kids are dating."

"We're where we were always meant to be."

She sits up on her knees and kisses me. A long deep kiss. A kiss that's so passionate I can't resist what my body is telling me comes next. Slowly and methodically we remove each other's clothes. The moonlight on her bare body makes my heart pound. I've never seen something so beautiful. I reach up and free her hair from her ponytail. It cascades around her face and she looks like the inspiration for a masterpiece.

"You are so beautiful Lucia. I love you with all my heart."

"I've always loved you Tony and I always will."

I press my lips against hers and she sighs with pleasure. Her sigh makes me sigh. We lay down in the sand and make love like kids half our age. The first time we make love slowly because we have all the time in the world. The next time it's lustful and energetic to make up for our lost time.

Later we leave the beach and spend the night in my car in each other's arms. We wasted eleven years. But we won't waste another second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Alright, tell me what you think. I'm so happy I got to use the word cascade in here! I couldn't make that work in a Dom and Letty love scene!  
><strong>


End file.
